


My Anchor

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AMAs, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a bout of nerves before the American Music Awards and Louis offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> No one can prove it didn't happen exactly like this.  
> Thank you to my Brit picker/Beta, the wonderful [Jess](http://thisismyoneluckyprize.tumblr.com/)

“TOMMO!”

Louis Tomlinson turned from where he was having the finishing touches put on his hair. They were backstage at the American Music Awards. One Direction was nominated for three awards, including Artist of the Year and they were performing their new single. “Jesus, Nialler, I’m right here!”

“Yeah, well, we have a problem.” Niall Horan patted him on the back. “And you are the only one who can help.”

Louis stepped back from the mirror. “Shit, where is he?”

Niall nodded over his shoulder. “He’s in the loo, Zayn’s with him. It’s pretty bad.”

Louis turned and hurried in the direction of the toilets. He knocked and let himself in. “Babe?”

Zayn Malik looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor, next to a pale and shaking Harry Styles. “Hey, Haz, Lou’s here.” He said softly as he rubbed the taller man’s back.

Harry looked up, his face was drawn and his eyes were red and watery. “Hey.”

“Aw, love.” Louis traded places with Zayn. “I thought you were okay with this one.”

Harry leaned into Louis’ shoulder. “So did I.” 

Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls wondering what had happened to the hat he’d been wearing last time Louis had seen him. “So what happened between wardrobe and now?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess– I don’t know, I just let myself think about it, I guess.”

“I keep telling you, thinking will always get you in trouble, ts’why I avoid it as much as possible.”

Harry chuckled softly and shifted so he was sitting next to Louis, leaning against the wall. “I just– I hate performing at these things.”

“I know, babe, I know.” Louis picked up Harry’s hand and began fidgeting with the rings he found there. “You shouldn’t though, you're always amazing. And your voice is so beautiful on Night Changes, you have nothing to worry about.”

Harry shrugged again. “Hmm.”

“Look at me.” Louis caressed Harry’s cheek until the dark haired man looked at him. “ _You_ are an amazing performer, you know that, you come to life on stage. What’s going on?”

“It– we–, Orlando was so great. You know, even without Zayn we had so much fun and the fans were great and everything felt so good, then we got Zayn back and we were looking forward to Kimmel and Ellen and it was perfect.” Harry looked down at their joined hands. “And then. . . “ He trailed off.

“And then they flew her in without telling anyone.”

“I don’t know why it feels so much worse this time.” Harry dropped is head onto Louis’ shoulder. “I just feel like everything was happy and they intentionally ruined it for me, for us.”

Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Hmm.”

They sat quietly for a while, just breathing together and taking in each other’s warmth. “You know we’re going to have to go out there.”

“Says who?”

Louis laughed, happy Harry was able to make a joke. “Well, they might actually want to give us an award.” He regretted his light tone as soon as he felt Harry tense back up. “Oh, love. . ."

“No, don’t, it’s okay.”

“Why is this performance bothering you so much?”

Harry took a deep breath. “They hate us.”

“What? Who? What are you talking about?”

“Them, the people in the audience, they don’t want us to win, they want us to fall flat on our faces so they can boo us again. They can’t wait for one of us to blow a note, so they can be smug and superior about boy-bands.”

Louis sat up straight. “You look at me.” He waited until Harry looked up. “I don’t give a fuck about any of them. _You_ , are fucking amazing.” He pressed a not quite chaste kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Thank you. It helps to hear it, it really does, especially from you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Harry nuzzled closer to Louis’ face. “Always want you to think I’m good.”

“I believe the words I used were ‘fucking amazing’ good doesn’t quite cover it, you, are brilliant.”

“I love you.” 

“Me too.” Louis kissed him again, this time it was a lot less than chaste and left them both breathless. “More than anything or anyone in the world. You, are my whole world.”

Some of the tension seemed to leave Harry’s body. “You don’t know how much I depend on that to get me through all this. Always.”

“When we go out there tonight. You know what to do if you feel the nerves getting bad.”

“They’ll be pissed of with us.” 

“We both know you don’t give two fucks about pissing them off.” 

Harry shrugged. “Not really, but who knows what they’ll do to make us pay for it.”

“Nope, don’t care. You’re going to be fucking fantastic out there tonight, but if you need to, I’m right there. If it gets bad, you look at me, just like always.” Louis stood and helped his boyfriend up. “Now, we better let Caroline have a go at us for sitting on the floor of a toilet.”

Harry chuckled. “It's a pretty clean loo, I think we’re good.”

“Yeah.” They started to leave when Louis put his hand on Harry’s arm. “Don’t forget, look at me, I’ll be right there.” 

Harry watched him cross the room to bounce on Liam. “You always are.” He rubbed his left wrist. “You always are.”

The End


End file.
